Drasckia's Life 2
by DrasckiaWolf04
Summary: Its my online diary about my days in Middle school


Drasckia awoke and looked over and saw scratch marks on her wrist were she had clawed at them while she slept. She stood up and got ready today was picture day so she had to look a little prettier. She got her makeup on pretty and did her hair and got dressed in a pretty shirt and jean shorts. She ate a quick breakfast and got on her bike and played "Time Of Dying Nightcore" And she pulled up on the curb and smirked looking at all the people she turned heads and that made her uncomfortable. She walked and found Chiler and they talked when the bell rang and she headed off to her homeroom. She goofed around with her new friend Joel then after that she had PE and hung out with Talulu and they chatted and shipped people as the walked the primeter of the blacktop. Then she had art and she met a Emo kid named Mark he was a anime fan like her and a very nice guy. After that time flew pretty quickly then at lunch...

She sat down with Lucy, Julia and Madison and she looked around and she saw Walla alone. "Yo Walla come sit with me!" She said patting the spot next to her. "OK I dont think Dipper is here today..." Drasckia flinched and said "Umm I Saw Dipper over there bye the steps.." Walla said "Im Sorry Drasckia i need to be with more boys." Drasckia nodded with a mouthful of apple juice and waved him goodbye. "Bye Walla sorry for embarrassing you!~." She said swallowing and watched him leave. After a few minutes of talking and eating she saw Walla return with Dipper behind him her heart went pang as she followed him with her yellow eyes and Julia and Lucy looked at her confused as she watched Drasckias eyes following something. Drasckia watched Dipper as he got in the lunch Line. Time slowed down as he turned and she say his eyes scan the room and she turned her head and contined to eat. She went to the grass and hung out with Talulu-Senpai. They chatted until the 5th period Bell rang and she stood and said in a Kawaii~Chan Impresion,"Bye Talulu-Senpai!~!" As Drasckia made it to her line she pretended not to see Dipper as she stood in line ignoring the order the teacher said to get into order. She smirked as her heart squeezed and Turned around...

"Ah Dipper! Hey!"Drasckia said Jumping slightliy and facing the Tall boy. "Hey Drasckia." He said swinging his big binder around and looking shy. "Are you ok dipper," Drasckia asked tilting her head at him. "Yea im Fine!" He said looking at her intensely. "You sure you ok?" Drasckia Pressed on. "Im Ok..." He said simply looking at his binder again. Goofingly she asked "Are you on something?" He looked at the ground flushed "No. im Just in a trance..." Suddenly wanting to know more Drasckia said "OOh and Who put this 'Trance' On you?" He met her eyes with his blue eyes and said "My Notebook...Hey did you see Vincent Richards..?" He started droning on and on about how Vincent Richards got into this school. When the went into class they had to get Chromebooks Dipper set his binder on the ground and went to get one when a girl took his seat he met her eyes and quietly took his binder. He walked across the room Drasckia watched him as he took his seat. Durning the test she would look up and see him so focused so handome then she would shake her head and clear her mind. Once she looked up and saw him hand on his chin looking right at her into her soul with thse peircing blue eyes...

She walked to her last class her heart pounding as she saw dipper look at her and his adam apple bobbed and he walked into the crowd. Drasckia sighed and went to her last class. Her class was boring and it went by Fast. She walked back to homeroom and unlocked her locker by The feet of her fellow she bent over someoe poked her shoulder. SHe jumped up and saw Joel. "HEllllloooo~" He said giving her a eyebrow flash. She sighed and picked her stuff. "Hey Joel." She looked up and saw Mark leaning agaist the wall by her door. She smiled and walked to him and her eyes turned black. "BOO!" She screamed her hair spiking out and grabbing his shoulder. "JEEEEzus!" He Yelped. "Ha scared you!Now LEtttssss gooo!" SHe grabbed his arm and pulled him and while they walked she put him in a headlock. Some guy with purple hair looked confused and She said "I can do this becuase Mark is my friend!~" The boy smiled and said "huh MArk JuSTTttt aaa FRiend." Drasckia face shadowed and her eyes glowed red and her teeth seemed to grow sharp and she whispered " " And walked off. She walked home and did her homework. At bedtime she put her Pjs on and went to bed...

She awoke the next morning she awoke blushing. She had a dream of her and Dipper kissing behind the school. "EWWWW GROSS!" she said. And while getting dressed and eating her breakfast she starting thinking of her saving Dipper from drowning. She played Hate you Love you Nighcore on her headphones as she rode her bike to school. She sung along to the song and her hair whipped wildly behind her as she sped up. She arrived and parked her Bike. Homeroom was boring of course her science class wasnt bad she made faces at mark the whole time. PE was intresting her PE teachers were showing the girls the locker room and how the no phone polocy and stuff. During art she talked to mark the whole time and they drew anime together. Lunch was the same as always eyes on her and she met a new girl Sarah. Sarah was nice and they all ate together. Her eyes were on Dipper whenver he walked past. She saw how his eyebrows sorta always arched up and he had a small acngy problem but she didnt care. _STOP DRASCKIA YOU DONT LIKE DIPPER! But you will admit he is a very handsome guy!~_ she thought imagining to trace his jawline with three of her fingers. She left Sarah Lucy and Julia to play with Julie. She avoided Dipper but then she had to use the bathroom so she walked padt the boys bathroom and met eyes with dipper standing by the sink. Embaressed she walked faster...

She had to go to math class after she had went to the bathroom and she sat through Lucus and Joel blabbering and when the bell rang she scooped up her stuff and went to 5th period. Her heart ached when she didnt see Dipper in line but when he walked up she relaxed. When some girl said "Dipper Namssoc!~" She a twinge. Jelousy? No Couldnt be she didnt like DIpper! In Map testing she was thinking some 'Dirty Thoughts' and she glanced at dipper and his Face was bright red. After her train of 'Dirty Thoughts' She noticd his face wasnt red anymore. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was in a different world. Dipper was beside her in a golden field of grain hair blowing in the wind. She put her hand out and he hesintaly took her hand... (Toonator movie!~ look up Drasckia04 on Toonator). She snapped into reality when the teacher Said to turn off your laptops. She met the eyes of Dippers and her breath was taken away. She bit her tounge and left...

She sat in history and imagined runnig her hand across Dippers pilliow and then him walking in and asking what are you doing here? She came back to earth when that Annoying bell rang,and she got up and went to homeroom. She grabbed her stuff and rushed home. She got home finished her homework and went to her brothers soccer practise. She saw three old friends and then they left. She went home and slept until the next morning. She got up early put on her makup ate and grabbed her stuff. She played Nightcore Wildfire. She hooked up her bike and rushed to class. Her morning was odd as always. Joel told her to sit next to him so she did. He rested his hand on her shoulder and whispered. "This is how 95 % of rapes start." Her eyes flashed read and she punched him hard in the ribs and she snarled. "Ill stab you if you ever do that Shit again!" "He put up his hands in defense and told her to Calm down. At the end of the period she flashed a red eyed look at Joel and he stepped backward. Her classes were the same Lunch was normal and art was fun.

PE was probably her favorite class of the day. Her and Talulu and Hyde were all looking for lonely people to make happy. The first named Wyatt wasnt pleased about their company. The next boy playing basketball was Kind and he let them shoot hoops. Drasckia hit him in the face with the ball by accident tho... oops! One boy they saw by the bars turned out to be super nice a very cool guy. He was a nice looking guy in Drasckias opinion. She explained the rules of being friends with them. "Sanity is not Aloud also if your a pervert your also not accepted." She looked him in his sky blue eyes and added. "Your not a pervert correct?" He smiled and said "No." She nodded and looked at him again and said,"Ok I Accept you! Welcome to our friend possy!" She said Talulu was laying down and rolling and Hyde was Roaring and doing summersaluts."Im like the mother of three. execpt there are only two. But in all they seem like three." Drasckia said smiling at Them and Aiden just smiled and laughed. The bell Rang and Hyde Talulu got in line and Drasckia turned to Aiden. "to be fully execpted you need to let me hug you eventully. Ok bye Aiden~Kun!" Drasckia said smiling at him and getting into line. "Bye Drasckia!" He said turning around and walking to his on Line...

In English she walked behind Dipper to Line and as they about to go into the Libary she said Cheerfuly. "Aye hey dipper~!" He just looked over her head and her face fell she bit her tounge and frowned. In the Libary she sat next to him. She watched him examine his sock and look at his hand and she smelled someone had farted and it smelled awful. She pretended not to notice just in case it was Dipper who did it. The whole time sitting next to him she felt awkward. She had her hand on the carpet behind her and he put his hand behind him on the same side. They both turned their head and looked at their hands. Her face went red and she looked back at the teacher After a few minutes of their hands being inches appart he repositioned himself his knees facing her and his arms around his knees. After that she almost fell into him when she tripped over her foot. Outside she asked, "Dipper you ok?" He didnt meet her eyes and he said, "Im Fine." She felt he wasnt so she pressed on. "You sure?" He said a little louder. "Im Fine." SO she shut up and walked away. While walking and talking to a boy named Trevor she was saying how he looked like her other friend Johnny. When Dipper came up and said "Oh yea he does look like Johnny! Wait did Johnny go to our old school? Wait what does Johnny look like?" She didnt have the heart to tell him that she was talking about a Johnny who lives in Texas. So she saved him the embaressment. After that the class was over and she got up and left and ran past Dipper and went to the last class...

It was boring as always so she zoned out all of it. She went home and ate did her homework then went to her brothers Fallball Practise with her friend Trinity. Then she went home ate again and went to sleep...

This is all true but with a little bit of magic and some name changes only 3 tho Dipper, Drasckia, and Walla are fake names. Well enjoy!~


End file.
